


DEEP OCEAN

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: 邪龍之血引發的一些意外。





	DEEP OCEAN

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：
> 
> 標題來自阿虛的裏人格爆發50題 44. DEEP OCEAN
> 
> 一趟車。迦爾納+大公 x 飛哥的三劈……所以是紅黑槍x黑劍（吧  
> I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping.  
> 我根本不知道自己在做什麼，腦洞私設如山。  
> 反正肯定很OOC很雷而且很無聊吧，我只是因為喜歡他們所以才會想拖他們去三劈。
> 
> 出於個人需要區分角色名字的字數的習慣。齊格飛=齊格弗里德。  
> 這cp除了這點以外真的什麼都好。
> 
> 實在沒什麼信心，請上腎。

「所以，你的意思是“爬蟲類”也會發情嗎。」在聽了齊格弗里德的話以後迦爾納歪著頭說，倒是沒有半點鄙夷的神情只是多少有些不解。「對不起……」他下意識地道歉，而坐在旁邊的黑Lancer……不，現在是Berserker的弗拉德公皺著眉頭一言不發。  
所以事情怎麼會變成這樣，齊格弗里德想。靈子轉移回來以後沒多久他就身體發燙，情慾高漲……靠自己去疏解什麼的，在道理上來說不是不可能，只是花費了他太多時間。也不知道和他一起去的迦爾納是不是發現了他的異狀，來到了他的房間——沒在門前說上幾句話他就逃了，結果就是在逃跑中途碰到了弗拉德公。

「Lancer，攔著他！」他聽到迦爾納叫道，然後他就真的被弗拉德公攔了下來。迦爾納來到他們面前的時候黑Lancer算是擺出某種將齊格弗里德護在身後的姿態：那時候他其實已經有不怎麼好的預感，而聽到弗拉德公說他既沒有理由直接將向王尋求庇護的人放走，也不會聽身份低下的人的命令——這種糟糕的預感就應驗了。  
「黑方的Lancer，我並不喜歡這種辯駁，只不過，其一，他不是在尋求您的庇護；其二，我的確是車夫之子，然而生前也是盎伽國主。無論是站在人，國王抑或是Servant的立場上，我都看不到向您低頭的必要。」迦爾納反駁著。

……太糟糕了。

「……所以，這並非是在庶民對王提出請求，也不是在命令，而是提出交涉。」他向齊格弗里德看了一眼。「至於這件事的來龍去脈，應當由他來解釋。」

這時候的齊格弗里德覺得自己剛剛不直接繼續逃走真是個錯誤的選擇。  
……不，也許不行。雖然迦爾納應該還不至於會直接在迦勒底使用梵天法寶，然而以Berserker職階現界的穿刺公會不會在他意欲逃走的時候使用寶具就很難說了。所以，與其說是齊格弗里德將他們帶到自己的房間，還不如說是被他們拖了過去。隱瞞是幾乎不可能的：一方面，齊格弗里德本身並不擅長說謊，另一方面，迦爾納總能輕易看穿謊言，而弗拉德公痛恨不義之舉，如此這般，齊格弗里德就只能和盤托出。

……他在不久之前也私下問過達芬奇應該怎麼辦，而她聽了之後得到的結論就是「既然是因為龍血而起，那龍怎麼做你也怎麼做應該也是可行的」，而這基本上就意味著應該忍耐著等它過去。  
「哎，屠龍的英雄啊……怎麼說，你還挺有魅力的嘛。」  
名垂青史的天才托著腮對他說。  
而齊格弗里德甚至分不清那是受他這種狀態影響的結果，還是她習慣性開出的惡劣玩笑——如果是前者的話那還是必須趕緊逃開才行，於是，話音剛落他就幾乎是落荒而逃地出了工房。

所以剛剛的已經是他一天之內第二次逃跑，顯而易見的，他失敗了。  
「對不起……這種事實在難以啟齒，因此，我在請你們離開之前還要請求兩位不要說出去……」  
齊格弗里德站起來，雖然他自己也難免覺得這有些多餘，畢竟在他面前的兩位都是品格高貴的英雄，這種閒話……

然後從剛剛開始就一言不發的弗拉德公走過去，手掌伸向齊格弗里德的脖頸，卻被站在一旁的迦爾納攔下。

「讓人興奮的血啊。」穿刺公說。龍血的味道使他飢餓難耐，而屠龍者的鮮血更是令人愉快——身為龍之子和吸血鬼，「Dracula」的部分同時猛烈跳動著，只想飲下既是同類也是死敵的，屠龍者的血。  
要是沒有那個太陽之子在場的話，一定能輕易得手吧，弗拉德三世想——畢竟齊格弗里德並不對他抱有什麼警戒心。然而「吸血鬼」難免要受到諸多來自傳說的限制和影響——和迦爾納正面衝突並不是明智的選擇，尤其是迦爾納也並不是對「發情」的齊格弗里德無動於衷的情況下。他毫無疑問的也一樣想吞噬這位屠龍者，而至於到底是因為龍血還是什麼別的，吸血鬼並無興趣去深究——只是也從對方身上感覺到了高昂的殺意，對屠龍者的，乃至是對想要飲下屠龍者的血的吸血鬼的。

然而齊格弗里德本人並不能明智地判斷這是個什麼情況——在他看來迦爾納只是因為聖杯大戰時發生的一些事，對弗拉德公多少抱有敵意才會這麼做。說到底也只不過是在擔心齊格弗里德受到傷害而不會真的有意傷害任何人；而反過來大概也差不多——弗拉德公厭惡人們加諸於他的，吸血鬼的傳說，當然也不會輕易對這種衝動屈服。不過，比起看著紅方和黑方的Lancer對峙，屠龍者現在更希望自己呆著：畢竟一旦龍血再次開始翻騰他就肯定會再次陷入情慾的漩渦——

這可不妙。他已經開始覺得有點天旋地轉，如果不能快點讓他們離開的話……齊格弗里德只想阻止他們的爭吵，卻想不到自己站到他們中間這件事讓某些意想不到的情況發生了。  
……迦爾納和弗拉德公的確在瞬間就停止了爭吵，取而代之的是，他們都看向了齊格弗里德。弗拉德公從後面抓住了他的腰，氣息靠到耳邊，而迦爾納還更過分一點，按著他的頭對著他的嘴唇親了過去。齊格弗里德不知道這是怎麼回事——迦爾納的親吻讓他呼吸困難，而弗拉德公的氣息則讓他覺得多少有些全身發麻。體內龍血果然又開始沸騰——這很可能就是導致他們爭吵乃至失控的原因，齊格弗里德徒勞地想，試圖掙扎卻無力反抗。他的盔甲和衣物被悉數解開——大概這也算是在字面意思上的在情慾面前丟盔棄甲了。而後背上的詛咒仿佛也化作某種離奇的術式，吸血鬼的手指碰到那裡的時候仿佛有電流穿過神經，一陣酥麻擊中了他，卻很難說明到底是從哪裡而起又要往哪裡去。性器因為情慾而充血膨脹自不用說，迦爾納還在一邊將他拖進一個綿長而柔軟的親吻之中，一邊輕輕愛撫著他腿間的器官，溫暖的手掌包裹擠壓著那裡，有了從頂端小孔滲出的液體做潤滑以後，肌膚之間的摩擦也就變得順暢起來，甚至是讓他覺得自己堅持不了多久就要繳械投降。  
好像就連乳頭也變得比平時更敏感，他想，吸血鬼的氣息還和剛剛一樣靠在後面，用手指揉捏著他的乳頭，動作多少有點粗糙有時候甚至讓他覺得有些痛，然而當對方仿佛要照顧到他的感受一樣放慢了力度，動作變得溫柔一些以後，齊格弗里德又免不了開始想要更多刺激，胸前也好下身也好都充滿了可稱為甜美的酸痛。

兩位Lancer都還是一言不發，仿佛是因為專心取悅他而忘記了其他事情，也不再把對方看做敵人——事實上，齊格弗里德最後的理智的確也覺得自己不能就這麼成為肉體歡愉的俘虜，而直接放棄追問事情變成這樣的原因，然而，不知不覺間他自己也已經做出了讓步，甚至覺得和他們同時交媾是可以接受的，意識已經也成為了情慾的俘虜。

……齊格弗里德平時並不喜歡讓龍角，翅膀和尾巴顯現，然而這時候就另當別論，由不得他自己決定了。而可能是因為這個原因，弗拉德公看到他這樣，就似乎對他的尾巴起了興趣。他的手從靠近尾椎骨的地方一直撫摸下去直至末端，仿佛是在感受著被鱗片覆蓋的地方的觸感乃至是那上面的溫度。就算不是這種「發情期」的時候被碰到逆鱗自己也會全身發軟，現在就肯定更加無法自持。齊格弗里德試圖掙扎，只想吸血鬼能夠放開他，卻因為乳頭被迦爾納溫暖濕潤的口腔包裹，被吮吸著愛撫著，身體又仿佛是觸電一般顫抖起來。

「那，那里不……等一下……」齊格弗里德吐出支離破碎的詞語，甚至無法將它們組成完整句子。他抓著迦爾納的頭髮試圖讓他停下，然而平時會照顧他感受，經常是只要看到他有半點抗拒的意思就會停下的迦爾納卻似乎並不打算這麼做。也許會被咬傷，他想著，迦爾納的啃咬和舔舐讓他的一邊乳頭膨脹充血……感覺簡直就和他已經硬起來的性器一樣。這多少有點太刺激了，齊格弗里德想著，卻又難免希望另一邊的也能得到照顧。  
「這邊也……」他輕聲對迦爾納說，抓起剛剛還在愛撫他性器的手掌按到了另一邊乳頭上。平時一定沒辦法說出這種請求，做出這種事——齊格弗里德想著，然而現在他卻只想要更多。仿佛是理解到了他想要什麼一樣，迦爾納也很快回應了他。然後齊格弗里德又感到下半身被一陣席卷而來的快感佔據。弗拉德公的手按在龍尾的根部，先是抓住了他的尾巴，然後又探往內側。當吸血鬼冰涼的手指按到後穴上並試圖將他打開的時候齊格弗里德還是下意識地掙扎起來，但弗拉德公卻並沒有放開他的意思。他的身體很快就順從了，這麼一來他就只能靠在迦爾納身上喘息著，而後者還在用手指時輕時重地揉捏著他的乳頭，甜美的酸痛變成脹痛。迦爾納不時輕輕撫摸著他的頭髮和後頸，親暱地舔吻著他的嘴唇，仿佛是要使他體內咆哮著讓情慾變得更為洶湧澎湃的邪龍之血順服似的，那就和他平時會在情事上表現出來的溫柔一模一樣……雖然這時候，太陽之子並不見得會理會他的任何抗議。

弗拉德公的手指一點點打開了他，擠進了身體後方的孔洞，雖然有點緩慢但卻沒什麼困難可言，齊格弗里德也並不覺得痛。吸血鬼的手指在那裡進出的動作很快就變得相當順暢，冰涼的手指並不妨礙他點燃情慾之火。弗拉德公的氣息依舊靠在後面，然而那既沒有作為統治者的威嚴，也不是吸血鬼在傳說中總要被提及的優雅和從容——若要形容的話，那應該像是一隻野獸靠到了他的背後，迫不及待地進入了他，抓著他的腰開始動作。他早就知道吸血鬼的體溫很低，然而那似乎也是可以忽略的——當龍血因被侵入和佔有帶來的快樂咆哮著，誰又真正要在乎這種事。弗拉德公難免有些粗魯，有時候甚至會因為進入的角度有些奇怪或是因為力氣太大而把他弄痛，然而他也無法否認疼痛帶來某些奇異的亢奮，以及與野獸交媾的錯覺都令齊格弗里德覺得自己一不小心就會失去意識。  
說不定真的會被操到窒息，當迦爾納按著他的頭向他示意想使用他的嘴的時候，齊格弗里德就有這樣的預感。他不是沒有試過，只是迦爾納平時並不經常讓他這麼做，說是出於什麼原因也好，習慣性的服務精神也好……總而言之那對於齊格弗里德而言算是相對陌生的經驗。而正因為這樣，當迦爾納充血膨脹的器官塞滿了他的嘴，容不得他再習慣就深入到喉嚨，就難免會讓他有些想吐。  
……而更糟糕的也許還是齊格弗里德覺得自己並不討厭被這樣粗暴對待。迦爾納按著他的頭操他的嘴，說不定已經越過了喉嚨，如果說剛剛他還留著某些如平時一般的溫情的話，現在也不見得還剩下多少了。這麼一來齊格弗里德只能盡力把嘴張開容納對方，而弗拉德公的動作不但給他帶來如電流竄上下腹和脊椎的快感，還令嘴裡的性器進出的角度變得複雜而不受控制，不久以後終於是只能趴在床上猛烈地咳嗽起來。

但是還不夠，邪龍之血沸騰著著，吞噬理智甚至是靈魂和意識。在齊格弗里德喘著氣的時候迦爾納的手指捏著他的牙關迫使他抬起頭。  
「這裡不行的話，就只好用你下面的嘴了。」  
齊格弗里德並不會想到迦爾納在這麼久之後對他說的第一句話竟是這個——又或者說他甚至忘記了迦爾納是會與他說話的這一件事。然而對於現在的他來說理解話語卻也已經是那麼困難，他所做的也只有分開雙腿用手指分開剛剛被使用過，早已變得柔軟濕潤的地方，引誘著邀請著與他共處一室的猛獸。迦爾納從前面進入了他，而弗拉德公似乎還是更喜歡從他背後繼續，他們的性器擠進去將他撐開塞滿，而齊格弗里德甚至可以感受到它們在自己體內相互摩擦。

他一定是瘋了才會覺得這樣也不算太壞。迦爾納並未給他靠在自己身上喘息的機會，而是在他靠過去的時候扯著他的頭髮在他的嘴唇舌頭上亂啃一通，而此時吸血鬼的獠牙就靠在他的頸側——只要他願意，隨時都可以品嘗他的鮮血。然而現在的齊格弗里德只沉浸在高潮帶來的快樂之中，近乎失去意識。他在昏昏沉沉之中抬起手，手掌胡亂摸索著，指尖越過髮絲碰到吸血鬼冰冷的臉頰，向自己脖頸的方向按了過去——如獻祭自己一般表示了允許。

然而吸血鬼的獠牙終究沒有刺進屠龍者的動脈，而只是在他肩膀上留下了咬痕。

 

「我以為你會吸他的血。」迦爾納無聲地說。

齊格弗里德在那之後很快就睡著了。  
而迦爾納可以在很大程度上肯定無論是齊格弗里德，黑方的Lancer抑或是他自己都並沒有想好怎麼樣面對這種事。  
……但也許這個本身並沒有那麼重要，只是迦爾納也不得不承認之前都並沒有考慮過如果吸血鬼真的要吞下屠龍者的鮮血自己要怎麼做，甚至也不知道那如果發生了，是不是會有什麼後果——也許有，也許沒有，但他還是會理所當然地不希望它發生——  
齊格弗里德一定也是這麼想的，畢竟他們都知道黑方的Lancer變成這樣和聖杯大戰裡發生的事脫不了干係，而他既沒有想到方法，也不能肯定自己在那時候是否會察覺到這點，或者有沒有這個能力這麼做。他最終可以做到的，不過是將這一切和盤托出——而他相信如果齊格弗里德還醒著也一定會認為這麼做是正確的。  
「弗拉德三世雖然殘忍，留下的卻不是什麼暴君的名聲。我們都知道吞下他人的鮮血本身並無意義——畢竟你所追求的從來就不是鮮血本身，而是它所帶來的榮譽，勝利和成就。然而……」

「不要再多管閒事了，盎伽王。」穿刺公打斷了他的話。  
「余不需你的同情。」  
「他的也一樣。」

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我在做什麼。  
> 我都不知道自己在做什麼！  
> 算了……誒。
> 
> 好喜歡他們三個哦。  
> 總之就是把我喜歡的人們都拉去三劈就OK了。


End file.
